ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory Braddock
Basic Info *'Name:' Gloria "Glory" Braddock *'Hometown:' London, England *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Hair Color:' Auburn *'Entrance Music:' Dumb Bitch by Mickie James *'Current Federation:' Future Wrestling Alliance Style and Strategy Glory Braddock can wrestle technically if needed but she isn't afraid to take a high risk either. She will usually take to the air against much larger opponents while trying to ground others. She is well versed in the art of Greco-Roman style amateur wrestling. Strengths Very intelligent. Expert amateur wrestler and mat technician. Lots of speed and agility. Very resilient, can take a lot of abuse and punishment without giving in. Weaknesses Her size makes her vulnerable to a power/strength based attack. She is also not a natural brawler. She does not usually do well when the match gets out of control or, worse yet, turns hardcore. Moves Submission Moveset *Book of Revelations (Step Over Sleeper) *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Fujiwara Arm Bar *Dragon Sleeper *STF *Leg Grapevine *Bow and Arrow Submission *Muta Lock *Crippler Crossface High Risk Moveset *London Plunge (swan dive headbutt) *Dragonrana *Moonsault *Springboard dropkick *Springboard Hurricinrana *Springboard Spinning Heel Kick *Springboard Asai Moonsault *Missile Dropkick *Split Legged Moonsault Miscellaneous Moveset *Stubborn Bitch (shining wizard) *Kaylan Wind Kick (superkick) *Ode To Henning (fisherman's suplex) *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Swinging Neck Breaker *Reverse DDT *Scissors Kick *German Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Aerial Finisher:' Blaze of Glory (shooting star press) *'Submission Finisher 1:' Shekhinah Glory (Triangle choke) *'Knockout Finisher:' The Glorification (unprettier) *'Submission Finisher 2:' London Bridge (Boston crab) *'Trademark 1:' Gloria in Excelsis Deo (codebreaker) *'Trademark 2:' Glorify Thy Name (Indian Deathlock) *'Trademark 3:' Prankster's Paradise(blockbuster) Achievements Global Division of Wrestling *GDW World Heavyweight Champion 2x *GDW International Champion 1x *GDW Fever Television Champion 3x *GDW World Tag Team Champion 6x *2008 Tag Team of the Year (w/ Carrie Storm) *2008 Most Loved *2008 Rising Star/Newcomer *2008 Best Finisher (Glory and Carrie's D-DAY INVASION) *2009 Tag Team of the Year (w/ Carrie Storm) *2009 Best Finisher (Glorification) *2010 Wrestler of the Year *2010 Most Loved *2011 Most Loved Motor City Wrestling *MCW World Heavyweight Champion 2x *MCW Motor City Champion 2x *MCW World Tag Team Champion 1x *2010 Wrestler of the Year Motor City Underground *MCU World Tag Team Champion 1x Millennium Wrestling Alliance *MWA World Heavyweight Champion 2x *2011 Match of the Year: vs. Steve Pinex @ Old School Anarchy *2011 Feud of the Year: vs. Steve Pinex *2011 Fan Favorite *2011 Moment of the Year: Rising Sons Main Event Future Wrestling Alliance *FWA World Heavyweight Champion 1x *FWA World Tag Team Champion 1x The Other Side *2011 High Flyer/Technical Wrestler of the Year *2011 Tag Team of the Year (w/ Brittany Lohan) History The Early Years Glory Braddock was born in Boston, Massachusetts to Mary Braddock and London, England native Glenn Braddock. But just a few days after she was born, friction began to surface between her father and her mother's family. Glen Braddock gave Mary an ultimatum-"your family or me". Mary chose her family and hence the two got a divorce. Glen won custody of the still infant Glory and moved back to London. Mary went back to using her maiden name of Ford and never told her two nieces, GDW legends Angelica Jones and Kayla Redfield, that they had a cousin in London, England named Glory Braddock. But now that Glory has learned the truth about her cousins, she has taken to the squared circle of GDW. Where will Glory's career lead her? Initial Success; First Major Rivalry Initially Glory's career was a major success! She was allowed to start off in a tournament to crown the currently vacated GDW International Championship. Glory plowed through the competition, much to the surprise of all wrestling observers, eventually defeating Brandon Z'appel in the finals at GDW Resurrection 2008 to become the new GDW International Champion. Unfortunately Jason Redfield was on the Booking Committee and he still had a bitter taste in his mouth after a bitter divorce with his ex-wife Kayla Jones, Glory's cousin. So Jason decided to take his frustrations out on Glory that very same night by forcing her to defend the title in a rematch against Brandon Z'appel. Glory was caught off guard by this announcement and Brandon won the gold. Glory had a competitive rivalry with Brandon for the next three weeks but she couldn't quite defeat Brandon to regain her championship. The Allied Powers Glory Braddock then started to move on. She started Glory's Prankster Service, a "business" where if someone paid her good money she would willingly play a nasty joke on anyone of their choosing. Glory also made friends with Carrie Storm, another newcomer to GDW. Carrie assisted Glory in her pranks and they formed a tag team known as The Allied Powers, playing off the fact that Glory is British and Carrie is American. Glory and Carrie were a success in GDW as a tag team, going on to be undefeated and winning the world tag team championship. Unfortunatelly their title reign was short lived as GDW management vacated the belts immediately after they won them. GDW Reborn The financial crisis that led to GDW almost selling the company was resolved and GDW kept on right where it left off. Everyone in GDW was happy and content except for Glory Braddock and Carrie Storm. They felt cheated out of their world tag team title reign and wanted retribution, justification. They got their opportunity when they got a tag team title shot against newcomers The Glorified Acrobats. The high flying duo gave The Allied Powers a big fight but in the end Glory Braddock and Carrie Storm made history by winning back the GDW World Tag Team Championship. Now The Allied Powers sit atop the GDW tag team mountain as the best tag team in GDW. Tragedy Strikes During this time, Glory's cousin Angelica had been driven over the edge by Meagan Collins. As a result Angelica began stalking Meagan and anyone else who got in her way. Angelica's actions were downright psychotic and, unintentionally, drove Glory's mother, Angelica's aunt Mary, to commit suicide. Glory blamed Angelica for the death of her mother and swore vengeance upon her cousin. Carrie Storm did not share in Glory's thirst for revenge and this led to the two of them becoming isolated. Glory's anger would isolate her from Carrie and would end up destroying the Allied Powers. Glory would not be left alone without a partner for long. Glory would eventually throw her hat in with Meagan Collins, Angela Jameson, and Matt Alan to reform Suffrage. Glory Braddock and Angela Jameson would later team up as The Harlequins to win back the GDW World Tag Team Championships. She would later go on to the Apocalypse Match at Game Over 2009 to win the World Heavyweight Championship. She would go on to retain the world title against Mystic twice and against Brian Blades before eventually losing the title to Angela Jameson at Last Respects. Glory would win the world heavyweight title a second time by defeating Jameson at Civil War but she lost it right back to Jameson in a hell in a cell match the following Fever. Motor City Wrestling Glory would eventually join Angelica into Motor City Wrestling (MCW) where they would reignite their rivalry. Glory's quest was at first driven by jealousy but participating in the Whitecloud Memorial, plus a tough motivational speech from her father, helped her see the error of her ways. Glory's mission had changed from one of jealousy into one of pride. She wanted to be proudly carry on not only her father's legacy but also the Jones legacy. Angelica didn't take kindly to that and she threw her hat in with Brittany Lohan in an attempt to stop Glory from taking up the mantle. Glory, however, would win the Motor City Championship twice and then she would go on to beat Lohan two straight times, effectively cementing herself in as the heir to the Jones legacy. Later on Glory would further add to the Jones legacy by defeating the monster known as Dante to win the MCW World Heavyweight Championship in a match most thought was un-winnable. Continued Success After Motor City Wrestling folded, Glory focused her attention on GDW. She would grow closer to tag team partner Kurt Logan. Together they would win the world tag team championship and fight side by side in the Insanity Cage where Glory walked out as the new Fever Television Champion. Motor City Wrestling eventually reopened. Initially Glory was not going to return but after being practically begged, Glory decided to help her friends and colleagues out, mainly until they got back on their feet. Little did she know she would be thrust into a royal rumble style battle royal in which she would leave as one half of the world tag team champions with "Lethal Weapon" Nick Harris. Harris would later leave and Glory's new partner was chosen to be Brittany Lohan. A New Millennium After learning of the MWA's near destruction, Glory decided to sign a part time deal with MWA in order to help them get back on their feet. She saw it as a new challenge, for the last time she was a member of the MWA roster things did not turn out well. In her second match with MWA she won the MWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Vivien Storm. Braddock held the championship for over three months before quitting MWA after being screwed out of the championship. Twisted & Sadistic Braddock's career and professional life began to take off at this point. Her partnership with Brittany Lohan proved more than fruitful. Together they were known as Twisted & Sadistic and they ran roughshod over the tag team division in Motor City Wrestling. Meanwhile in the Global Division of Wrestling she had earned a third reign as Fever Television Champion by defeating Faith De Luca. The British Bombshell conquered love by finally marrying Randal Williams. Glory and Brittany would continue to dominate the tag team ranks in MCW up until they cemented their spot at MCW Purgatory 2011. That night the duo picked up the top championship in the company when Glory Braddock won the MCW World Heavyweight Championship inside Hell in a Cell. The Apocalypse Glory and Brittany would travel back to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance where their goal was quite simple: dominate the company and retake the world heavyweight title. Meanwhile, back in Motor City Wrestling, the gang war had all but disintegrated into utter chaos and anarchy. Glory Braddock, in an attempt to reign in the chaos, aligned herself with Aerik Walker, Jackson Adams, and Angelica Jones to form Apocalypse; a group bent on restoring order to MCW even if by force. The End of MCW The Apocalypse had much success, with Jackson Adams capturing the vacant Motor City Championship and Glory Braddock retaining the World Heavyweight Championship in a match against The Iceman Eric Sailes in a match that ended in controversy. One month later the controversy was put to rest when Glory Braddock successfully defeated Eric Sailes in a ladder match to retain the MCW World Heavyweight Championship. The Future Is Now That match proved to be the last match of the MCW era as the great company closed its doors. The Future Wrestling Alliance was opened in its place. Upon joining "The British Bombshell" was awarded one half of the world tag team championship and the world heavyweight championship, the two belts she never lost from MCW when it closed its doors. Any doubt as to the validity of her title reign was erased at Devil's Playground, when she successfully defended her world heavyweight championship against three opponents in the Hell on Earth match. On that same night Glory's tag team partner, Brittany Lohan, would make her return to FWA, becoming a member of Apocalypse. Sic Semper Tyrannis Meanwhile, two fourths of Apocalypse, Brittany Lohan and Glory Braddock, would return to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance, with the goal of bringing down the company, making them pay for what Glory views as their bias against her and favoritism towards Steve Pinex. Together, as Extreme Prejudice, they quickly ran roughshod over the company. Glory would win back the MWA World Heavyweight Championship at Old School Anarchy 2011 and leave the company shortly thereafter, effectively killing the credibility of MWA. Apocalypse Now Glory Braddock's dominance would continue within the Future Wrestling Alliance as she defeated Jacob Laymon and Priest in a ladder match at Pride to retain her world heavyweight championship. Already her reign as champion had become the longest reign in the history of the company and her Apocalypse group had proven to be the most dominant faction in recent memory, twice outlasting groups such as End Effect and beating back all challengers to their supremacy. Braddock, though, felt it was time for a change. Under the direction of Glory, Apocalypse booted Angelica Jones from the group, replacing her with Marie Annabelle Williams. Williams brought the FWA Inception Championship with her to Apocalypse and this change of attitude, kicking out a popular Angelica Jones, caused the fans to turn on the formerly popular Glory Braddock. Losing Focus Glory Braddock's dominance would continue within the Future Wrestling Alliance as she defeated Jacob Laymon and Priest in a ladder match at Pride to retain her world heavyweight championship. Already her reign as champion had become the longest reign in the history of the company and her Apocalypse group had proven to be the most dominant faction in recent memory, twice outlasting groups such as End Effect and beating back all challengers to their supremacy. Braddock, though, felt it was time for a change. Under the direction of Glory, Apocalypse booted Angelica Jones from the group, replacing her with Marie Annabelle Williams. Williams brought the FWA Inception Championship with her to Apocalypse and this change of attitude, kicking out a popular Angelica Jones, caused the fans to turn on the formerly popular Glory Braddock. Back in the Millennium Wrestling Alliance, after a failed attempt to recapture the World Heavyweight Championship from Steve Pinex, Glory would put her career on the line in a tournament which would crown a new number one contender. Braddock wrestled her way to the finals but lost to Nana Moto. Staying true to her word, Glory did leave MWA, for now at least, and after also losing the MCW World Heavyweight Championship to Jacob Laymon at Dedication, she is now taking a temporary leave from the sport she loves to be with her husband and children. Ten Greatest Matches Listed in order Hell on Earth Match The Hell on Earth Match was Jacob Laymon's sick, twisted idea for a World Heavyweight Championship match at the Devil's Playground pay per view. It was a sadistic combination of a Weapon's Lair, Glass Chamber, and Charged Chamber. In this match Glory Braddock successfully defended her FWA World Heavyweight Championship against Rain, Jackson Adams, and Priest in what would have to be her toughest, bloodiest battle in her career. vs. Steve Pinex II After being screwed out of the title at Revelations, Glory Braddock would return to reclaim her prize. After a war of words, Braddock would finally get her shot at Pinex at Old School Anarchy when she would defeat him to win back the MWA World Heavyweight Championship. vs. Steve Pinex I Glory Braddock had just defeated Steve Pinex's student, Vivien Storm, to win the gold. Pinex then took on the challenge of Glory Braddock at Rising Sons. In an epic showdown, and what was, at that time, Glory's toughest challenge, Braddock would pin Pinex to retain the MWA World Heavyweight Championship. 5 Way Hell in a Cell The MCW World Heavyweight Champion, Eric Sailes, was put in a seemingly impossible situation by having to defend his title against Glory Braddock, Brittany Lohan, Rayne Young, and Zombie Mr. Perfect 3000 in a 5 Way Hell in a Cell at Purgatory. Sailes battled valiantly but in the end it was Glory Braddock who was left standing as the winner of her second MCW World Heavyweight Championship. vs. Eric Sailes II This match was epic for three reasons. First of all, it was a ladder match, and ladder matches tend to be big. Secondly, it was for the MCW World Heavyweight Championship. And finally, this was the final World Heavyweight Championship match in MCW history. In this match Glory Braddock and Eric Sailes fought tooth and nail but in the end it was Glory Braddock who climbed the ladder and secured the gold and the win in this historic match. vs. Vivien Storm Glory Braddock never asked for, nor did she expect to be placed into a World Heavyweight title situation so soon after joining the Millennium Wrestling Alliance, but sure enough she was put up against then champion Vivien Storm. In a shocking upset, Braddock defeated the champion to win her first MWA World Heavyweight Championship. vs. Dante The MCW World Heavyweight Championship had been vacated after MCW General Manager Matt Alan had stripped Isaac Reynolds of the gold. It was decided that Glory Braddock and the monster Dante would do battle in a street fight to decide the new champion. Once again Braddock overcame the odds and won the title in a match that most said was unwinnable. Apocalypse Match Charles Kessler wasn't exactly favored to win this match, as he was forced to defend the GDW World Heavyweight Championship against five other competitors that included Meagan Collins, Jake Storm, Mystic, Coral Marie, and Glory Braddock. Glory Braddock would end up walking away from this six person Apocalypse Match with the title in her possession, her first World Heavyweight Championship of her career. vs. Mystic II The first encounter between Glory Braddock and Mystic ended in a draw. To finally decide things once and for all, GDW President Kayla Redfield decided that Glory Braddock would put the GDW World Heavyweight Championship on the line against Mystic one more time, only this time with two extra twists: it would be inside of a steel cage and Mystic's GDW Revolution Championship would also be on the line. Braddock defeated Mystic this time to unify the championships. vs. Angela Jameson II At Last Respects, Angela Jameson turned her back on Glory Braddock, making a deal with the devil in order to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship. Braddock was not ready to take that lying down and she immediately invoked her rematch clause. At Civil War she got her rematch. In a hard fought battle, Glory Braddock defeated Angela Jameson to win her second World Heavyweight Championship. Greatest Rivalries Mystic You never get an easy ride when you are at the top of the mmountain, but Glory's reign as the World Heavyweight Champion proved excessively difficult thanks to Mystic. Mystic led an uprising against the champion that included many brutal, bloody encounters. After a street fight and a steel cage match, Glory Braddock finally ended the long and bloody war with Mystic by unifying the World Heavyweight and Revolution Championships. Angela Jameson The rivalry with Angela Jameson started out when they were stablemates within Meagan Collins' group Suffrage. Glory Braddock was the reigning world heavyweight champion but Meagan Collins, feeling threatened by Braddock's growing power and influence, felt it was necessary to oust her from the group. So she hatched a plan to put the belt on Angela Jameson. Jameson gladly accepted the chance at being crowned champion. Glory and Angela would have a total of three matches including the infamous screwjob, a match at Civil War where Glory would win the title back, and then a hell in a cell rubber match where Angela would reclaim the gold. Brittany Lohan Glory's cousin, Angelica Jones, had recently retired and many were expecting Glory Braddock to carry on her legendary legacy. The shock came when Angelica turned on Glory and sided with Brittany Lohan. Lohan, as Angelica's new student, when learn from her new mentor's teachings and would take on Glory in two brutal wars over the MCW Motor City Championship as well as the right to lay claim to the Jones legacy. Glory would defeat Lohan on both occasions. Ironically enough, these two fierce rivals would end up becoming the longest reigning and most dominant world tag team champions in MCW history, holding the belts for over 300 days. Jackson Adams Jackson Adams and Glory Braddock had their first match in MCW. Adams got the better of Braddock in that first encounter. Their second encounter would be with an extra added twist: the MCW Motor City Championship would be on the line and this time, with the added incentive, Glory Braddock defeated Adams to win the gold. These two superstars have also battled in GDW, once in a non-title situation where Glory Braddock defeated Adams, and then a second time when the Fever Television Championship was on the line and Adams surprised the British Bombshell to win the gold. The two are tied at two wins apiece, now, and there's no clear indication of that changing anytime soon, as they are now both members of the Apocalypse stable. Eric Sailes If there ever was such a thing as a professional rivalry that had nothing to do with personal bitterness or envy, then this would be it. "The Iceman" Eric Sailes would lose the MCW World Heavyweight Championship to Glory Braddock. They battled in a rematch that ended in a draw and then their third match, a ladder match, Glory finally put the exclamation point on the rivalry, winning the match, retaining the title, and proving once and for all that she was the undisputed champion of the world. Steve Pinex Glory Braddock traveled to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance not looking for any trouble, but happened upon it when she was thrust into the world heavyweight title picture against Steve Pinex's student, Vivien Storm. Braddock won the title but would later have to defend it against Pinex one on one at the Rising Sons pay per view. Glory would defeat Pinex cleanly in the center of the ring. She thought that would've been the end of it, but Pinex, not able to take a loss well, got a rematch in a four way that also included Vivien Storm and then Heritage Champion Jack Gaither. Glory lost the title without being pinned when Pinex defeated Jack Gaither. Glory would not take that lying down. She opted to wage a war against MWA and Steve Pinex. It all culminated at the Old School Anarchy pay per view where Glory would win back the MWA World Heavyweight Championship. Current Contract Glory is currently under contract with the Future Wrestling Alliance (FWA). Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:Characters from England Category:GDW Wrestlers Category:MCW Wrestlers Category:MWA Wrestlers Category:World Champions